I'd Fight For You
by OMEclare
Summary: What's going to happen to Clare and Eli's relationship when Fitz comes back into the story?
1. Chapter 1

This is _our_ first eclare fan fiction, ever :D Our as in two authors, Haley and Myself! I wrote this first chapter, enjoy! - Hayley

Disclaimer; although I wish we did, we do NOT own degrassi.

"_ His teeth sank into my flesh, right beneath my ear hungrily fishing for blood. I pushed him backwards, his piercing green eyes found mine. His anguished smile, was dripping blood down the tip of his _

_chin, his fangs sparkled under the moonlight. I was a sick monster, a foolish mortal girl who was in love with a vampire, I couldn't control myself but to let my fingers run through his pitch black, silky, hair-" _

The sounds of my pounding of the keys of my keyboard was interrupted by the familiar ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edwards, writing vampire fan fiction?" I could almost hear him smirking through the phone. Eli was waiting for an answer, and I wasn't about to to tell him I wrote fan fictions about him...

"N...No!" I felt my cheeks flush, heat rushing to them.

"Tell me- Am I the sexy vampire trying to seduce you?"

"No, you're the silly mortal being brutally killed by a vampire!" I teased.

"Uh! I'm truly hurt, Clare."

"You'll get over it."

"Am I picking you up in the A.M?" He asked me.

"Yeah,even though you're really ruining my image with that hearse of yours."

"Geez, you're really ripping me apart tonight." He said, causing a small laugh to escape my lips.

"So how about you come over tomorrow after school? We haven't really hung out since Adam's party last weekend." I asked him.

"Thought you'd never ask. I miss you." I hated it when he did that to me, causing me to break out into smile, as a million little butterflies flew around in my stomach.

"Miss you too-" Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Hold on a sec." I walked towards the front door, the receiver still by my face. I turned the doorknob creeping it open, and In a matter of a second,

my smile crept off my face, and my hand brought the phone down to my side. I wasn't sure if I should run... or slam the door shut but either way, my feet stayed glued to the ground.

The rain was pouring down his tall figure, causing his spiky hair to stick to the sides of his face, drenching his green sweatshirt.

"...Fitz?" I felt my small voice finally come out of my mouth feeling as if I've been standing there for a while.

"Hello, Clare." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly,We do not own anything in Degrassi. **

**Thanks for reading our story and taking the time to review it :) Haley wrote this chapter. - Hayley and Haley**

"I don't want you here. So can you leave, please?" I said rudely.

"Look Clare, I get you don't want me anywhere near you-" I interrupted,

"Or Eli!"

"...Or Eli," He continued, "But I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I just wanted to scare him. It was supposed to be a joke."

"A joke? That's your idea of a joke? No wonder you don't have any friends. And why are you apologizing to me? It's Eli who you should be apologizing to," I responded sharply.

"I know, I planned on apologizing to him. But I felt you deserved an apology too so, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I hope you can look past that because I was hoping we could be friends..."

I rolled my eyes, "No way." I said, slamming the door shut.

-x-

(Clare's House)

"So, did Fitz go to your house yet?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? Fitz is back?" He raised his eyebrows.

When I didn't respond he added, "Did he come here, Clare?" He asked.

"Yeah but he just wanted to-"

"Why didn't you tell me! What did he say to you?"

"Eli calm down, he just wanted to apologize...and it seemed like he actually meant it. He told me he was going to come to our house and apologize to you..." My voice faded as I saw the look on Eli's face.

"Is he serious? Does he actually think I would ever forgive him?"

"Maybe we should give him another chance, Eli. Maybe he really did change."

"Clare! What is wrong with you? He doesn't deserve another chance. Not after what he did. If you want to give him another chance, you go right ahead but I want no part in it." And he stormed angrily out the front door, got in his hearse, and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Sorry this chapter is super short, I'm going to try making them longer. Thanks for reading our story! -Hayley**

**Disclaimer; We do not own Degrassi in any way.**

**

* * *

**

What was I thinking? How could I even consider forgiving Fitz? He tried to kill my boyfriend. He brought a _knife_ to the school dance. He was a menace. I

tried as hard as I could to wipe the look of sadness prior to my fight with Eli the day before as I walked into school. As usual I met up with Eli at his locker,

but he wasn't there this time. I waited a few minutes, and finally Eli walked towards me, the tan backpack swung over his shoulder. He passed me, hazel

eyes staring straight forward at his locker. Not a single word passed his lips, not even a smirk. He took out his books, and slammed it shut and turned

around to walk away. I brought my hand out and gripped his arm, "Eli, you cannot be mad at me."

Finally, He made contact with me, but his eyes were emotionless. But, he didn't ignore. " Clare, I can't talk to you. You thought about forgiving Fitz, did you

forget about everything he has done? Not just to me." He tugged his arm out of my grip, and brought it down to his side.

"_Eli_, people can change. You should know that. Did you not forget that you tried _poisoning _ him? You need to learn to forgive and forget." He rolled his eyes at

my words and walked towards english. I grabbed his arm again, with a stronger force this time, pulling him closer into me. "You aren't going to do this to me."

He gaped at her in disbelief.

"**No.** You're not going to do _this_ to _me"_ He forcefully turned around and sat in his seat, and didn't look, or talk to me for the remainder of class.


	4. Chapter 4

After English, I went to lunch and I noticed that Fitz was sitting alone, and

since Eli was still mad at me, I decided to sit with Fitz. I glanced over at

Eli and I could see him giving me a jealous stare. I looked over at Fitz who

was giving me a strange glare. "Is it okay if I sit here today?" I asked Fitz.

"Of course, Clare. I'm just wondering why you're sitting here with me and

not with Eli..." "We're just...fighting..." I hoped he wouldn't go any further

and ask why we were fighting.

"So, I was just wondering..if you're not busy, do you wanna maybe go do

The Dot later?"

He laughed, "Me? Busy? And yeah, I would like that," he smiled. As soon as

the bell rang, Eli walked up to me.

"Look Clare, I don't know what your problem is, but lets

just put this fight behind us, okay? Wanna meet somewhere later and talk

about it?" He said, putting his arm around me as we walked.

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry Eli...I can't. I'm going to The Dot with Fitz later..."

"What? Clare, are you serious?" I stood there in silence, knowing that I

was in for much more yelling.

"Eli, I'm sorry but I told you that I was going to try being friends with him, I told you.

And don't you dare try to blame the whole thing on Fitz! You tried to get

even with him and you pushed him too far! I'm not saying that that makes

what he did right but you certainly didn't help the situation!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Whatever Clare." He scoffed and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, here's a longish chapter ( a little more than 700 words, that's a lot for me hehe) :) Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. AND GUESS WHATS ON TOMORROW GUYS? I'm sure you can guess :D Thanks for reading and enjoy!-Hayley**

**Disclaimer; We do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

I flattened out my floral skirt, patiently waiting for Fitz to show up. I wasn't surprised he hadn't showed up yet. I crossed my

fingers he would so I knew I wouldn't regret denying Eli. I wore my usual attire- believe me I didn't want him getting the wrong

idea. I heard my cellphone buzzing, so I began fishing through my purse trying to find it. The sound of a deep cough interrupted

my search, my face quickly snapping up. I felt awestruck. "Well, you clean up good I see." I smirked, Eli was obviously rubbing off

on me. Fitz smiled handing me a rose, I nodded in thanks, curtly sniffing the florally scent and then placing it softly on the table.

Unlike usual, Fitz wore a button down navy blue polo, with un-baggy dark washed jeans, pairing it along with I suppose dressy

guy shoes.

"Thanks" I referred to the flower. I never really saw this side of Fitz, I didn't even think it existed. I was impressed.

"Well, Thanks for inviting me, I really appreciate it." The sincerity in his voice surprised me, his light brown, almost green

eyes serenading me.

"That's what _friends_ do" I tried putting it out obviously. He must've gotten the point because I heard a tiny laugh under his

breath.

"Oh, that's what we are now?" He squinted his eyes, playing with me.

"Look Fitz, I'm tired of the fights. I just want to be civil. I'm willing to be friends with you, if you change. No more pee stains, right?"

He laughed, lips curving up.

"Clare, I'm over that now. I realized all of that was ridiculous, I want to be friends with you."

"I guess that's something we'll see can work out" I unsurely promised, friendly touching his wrist with my fingertips.

_Something I was willing to risk._

_ -x-_

"Hey Eli, When you get this call me back? I'm sorry I didn't pick up before. We need to talk." My stomach dropped every time it

went to voicemail. After my evening with Fitz, I instantly felt guilty. Like, I cheated. But I know I didn't, Me and Fitz were only...

barely friends. More like awkward acquaintances, but never going to be more than friends. I knew I'd never find anything better

than Eli, and losing him was something I didn't even want to endure. _Knock, Knock, Knock._

I heard my moms feet walk across the floor, preparing to come down to get the door. "I'll get it!" I yelled up to her. I quickly got up

to answer it, My eyes met with a pair of hazel ones. "Eli" I silently slapped myself for the one words introduction. "C-Come in!" I

nervously stuttered, shuffling him inside, closing the door behind him. I was worried by the absence of words that haven't

escaped his lips yet. He sat down upon the old, ratty green leather couch in my living room, he stared down at his rings.

"Clare, You scare me." the faint voice finally erupted from his mouth. His tone surprised me, it wasn't angry, or annoyed. It

was soft, and subtle. I took a place next to him on the couch, our knees rubbed against each other. My heart beat in excitement

from the touch it missed. "You're the only person that's been able to make me happy again. I don't know how I'd survive without

you." My fingers found his, and held them tightly. His cold, soft fingers intertwined with my warm ones.

"Eli, I'm right here." I quietly said, dying for him to look at me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. That's the only reason I don't want you to be around Fitz" His fingers pressed harder against my

bones when he said his name.

"You just have to trust me."

"I do" he said solemnly, fingers releasing mine. My fingers burned from the loss of touch, His hands reached up towards my face,

pulling me in slowly. His eyes mesmerized mine, pulling me into the kiss. Finally, his luscious, plump, lips touched mine. I

deepened the kiss, my lower lip cascading his top lip. The tips of his index fingers brushed against my earlobes, each time the

grasps of his hands pulled my face closer to his. He broke apart breathlessly, " I do."

**Aw, Eclare fluff :) OBVIOUSLY I cannot write kissing scenes, sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I'm lazy, hehe:) Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter...it was hard for me to write haha:) -Haley**

**Disclaimer; We do not own Degrassi, unfortunately:(**

* * *

I walked to my locker, already seeing Eli waiting there for me.

"Hey," Eli leaned over, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey," I smiled.

"So, you wanna go to the Dot later? I miss you, and your pretty, red curly hair, and your beautiful blue eyes..." He smirked, leaning in for a kiss, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Clare, hey Eli," Fitz interrupted.

"Oh...hey, Fitz..." I replied. I looked over at Eli, who was staring angrily at Fitz.

"So Clare, do you wanna maybe...go to the Dot again tonight?" Fitz asked.

"_Again?_" Eli said, infuriated.

"Eli, I told you that Fitz and I were going to the Dot the other day! So please don't get angry! I don't wanna fight with you. I would always choose you. It will _always_ be you, Eli." I grabbed his hands, but he broke away.

"No Clare. Obviously that's not the case, is it? You know _exactly _what Fitz did to me and you still want to be friends with him!"

"Yeah, I do know what Fitz did to you...but I also know what you did to Fitz. You were no better, Eli." And before anything else could be said, I walked away.

_x_

(Eli's Point of View)

"You know what, Fitz? I don't like you, but I'll give you a chance since Clare seems to think you deserve a second chance for some reason."

"Don't bother...because soon Clare is gonna want me and not you." Fitz smirked.

"What did you just say?" I said, angrily.

"Well it's already working, right? She keeps choosing to hang out with me over you. It probably won't be much longer until she breaks up with you and comes to me!"

"Oh yeah?" My anger built up and I couldn't bare to see his smirk any longer. I punched Fitz in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know we added a chapter yesterday, But I was inspired to write :D Yeah, so I hope you guys like this chapter and tell us if you like it! - Hayley**

**Disclaimer; we do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Clare's POV

"Clare you better get to Eli's Locker, now." A voice called to me. I saw Adam putting his bag down next to me, his breath unsteady from rushing.

"What does he want?" I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Him and Fitz… they're fighting."

- x - x -

I quickly tried to get to his locker as fast as I could. I saw Sav pulling Eli off of Fitz, "If you hurt her, touch her, I'll fricken kill you!" Eli screamed in defeat as Fitz laid on the ground, huddled in pain.

"Eli?"

Eli's POV

"Eli?" A small voice asked scared. I broke out of Sav's grip and saw Clare standing there. Her curls were messy, all over the place. There was even a piece sticking to her pink lipgloss, she brushed it behind her ear. She looked unimpressed with me, tears welling up in her eyes, her teeth clenched angrily. She shook her head, and leaned down to Fitz, her fingers softly collided with his shoulders. I wanted to scream.

"Fitz, are you okay?" She said eyeing his busted lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said bitterly looking at me.

"You guys better get to class." Sav instructed walking away.

"Can I help you to the nurse?" She asked helping him up. He looked at me, and then shook his head. "I'm fine," and walked away.

She stood there, arms crossed, back facing me. I knew she was crying. Her back shook, and I heard her sniffling.

"Clare?" I tried touching her. She whipped her back around, tugging on her lip to hold back tears.

"I thought you changed." Her words cut through me like glass.

"I did-"

"No, You didn't. He was just trying to be my friend, and you let that get the best of you. Eli, you're _suffocating_ me. If somebody wants to be my friend are you just going to fight them off? I'm aloud to have other friends. I'm not going to go and have sex with Fitz. Who do you think I am?" Her sky blue eyes were like daggers, every word she spat at me pinged my heart.

I felt water rush to my eyes, but I fought them off with blinks.

"Clare, I like you a lot." A pathetic excuse.

"You're really good at showing it." She sarcastically said crossing her arms.

"But Clare, he told me he's trying to take you away from me."

"Why are you so worried? He can't take me away from you unless I let him." Her truthful response let me speechless.

* * *

**Sorry, there will be Eclare scenes again soon. I just wanted to drag out this Fitz thing since after that we have no ideas on what we would do. Maybe review us with some? That'd be great :)thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I tried to make this chapter a bit emotional, but that didn't work out very well...I hope you guys like it anyway! Haha:) -Haley**

* * *

(Clare's POV)

Later I saw Fitz and approached him about the Eli situation.

"Fitz, are you _positive_ that you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Clare. You don't need to worry about me, honestly." He reassured me.

"I am so sorry Eli did that. I can't believe he had the audacity to do that." I said.

"Clare? We need to talk." I turned around and saw Eli, but I ignored him and kept walking.

"Clare, please. You have to understand, I'm your boyfriend...it's my job to protect you. And if you would have heard what Fitz said about you, you would know why I did what I did!" He walked in front of me so that I would stop and listen to what he had to say, but I ignored his actions.

"Come on, Clare! Don't we have a better relationship than this? _Ignoring_ each other?"

I knew he didn't plan on leaving me alone so I responded. "First of all Eli, I could _never_ understand why you would _punch _someone and second of all, I don't know...**do we** have a better relationship that that? I'm beginning to question that myself." I responded, irritated.

"So what does that mean, Clare? Are we over? Just because of _Fitz_? You know, everything was perfect before he came back to Degrassi. Look, I wouldn't have punched Fitz if I would've known this would happen. But maybe you need to realize people make mistakes, Clare!"

"I never said we were over, Eli. All I said was that I didn't understand why you felt the need to punch Fitz. But you know Eli, maybe taking a break couldn't hurt. Maybe it will do us some good." I suggested.

I didn't want to break up, or take a break...but maybe it was what was best for Eli and I.

"Clare..." I could see that Eli didn't like the idea.

"Eli, we've been fighting a lot lately. Maybe some time _apart_ is what we need." I could feel the tears ready to pour out.

"We _have_ been spending time apart. You've been hanging out with Fitz. And this isn't what I want, Clare." He said with forlorn.

"This isn't what I want either, Eli. But I think it's best for us. I'm so sorry," I kissed him one last time, tears falling down my face as I walked away.

* * *

**WAH:(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't own Degrassi. (Sadly.)**

**Thanks for reading!-Hayley**

**

* * *

**

"_His blood thirsty, plump lips met mine. He smirked under the kiss, hands gripping my __back. His emeralds glowed under the moonlight, the rim of his eyes surrounded with_

_eye liner. I swept his ebony bangs to the side of his left eye. "Clare" He sighed blissfully, __fangs poking his bottom lip. "Promise you'll love me forever?" I asked too hopeful. My_

_fingers traced his defined jaw line, my thumbs touched the edges of his lips. He grabbed __my wrist, his thumbs traced my skin and when he found my pulse he closed his eyes_

_and listening to the unfound rhythm. He smiled foolishly, bringing my skin up to his cold __lips, laying a small kiss, his fangs poking my flesh. He took every ounce of resentment_

_he could, dropping my hand back to my side. "I'll love you, until the day I die." _I quickly exed out of the word document, as I sighed feeling emotionally drained. I was about to

shut my laptop when I heard a _PING._

eli-gold49: clare, we need to talk.

My fingers laid on the keyboard helplessly, too scared to type anything. _PING._

eli-gold49: you have to trust me. fitz is no good!

clare-e23: you didn't trust me!

I slammed my laptop shut, newfound tears in my eyes.

-x-

I looked out the window to see Eli parked in the driveway. I completely forgot he picked me up every morning, I mentally slapped myself for not remembering. Should I text him

that I'm sick... or should I just suck it up and go out there? Well I took the ladder. "Bye mom!" I yelled pathetically because I knew she was most likely still sleeping, I slammed

the door behind me, and stalled, pretending to lock the door even though I knew it automatically locked when I shut it. I walked up to the hearse, opening the car door, quickly shuffled inside and placed my backpack on my lap. I hugged it for extra security.

"Hey" Eli finally spoke, awkwardly. I could tell his eyes were on me, waiting for an answer.

"Hi." I said, barely inaudible. He got the hint, and backed out of the car. The ride didn't

get any better, I began to pretend I was texting even though I was just pressing random

keys on my phone.

"Talking to Alli?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah" _Lie._ I haven't talked to her in a week since she gotten her phone taken away for

"smoking"

He nodded, as he turned into the school. He parked right in front of the metal fence, reminisce of the time Fitz took the skull off Morty. He turned off the ignition, and sat back

in the seat staring right ahead. Before I opened the door, I took a glance at Eli. His hand was clenched into a fist, he looked mad. I opened the door, His warm hands touched

the hand leaning on the arm rest. "Wait-" I drew my hand back to my backpack, ignoring him. I got out of the car, closing the door behind me. It hurt to see Eli's misunderstood

face, His eyes looked glassy, He looked down in defeat. Then I saw myself in the reflection, heartbroken.

Adam's POV

I found Clare curled up on a bench right out of school. "What happened?" I asked her, putting my comic book beside her. Her lips quivered as she angrily ran her fingers

through her curls.

"Me and Eli..." She stuttered.

"You guys broke up?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. We're on a break. Adam I just don't know what to do! Why did Fitz have to come and ruin everything?" She choked on her words, as she quickly wiped her mascara ridden tears. I pulled her into my shoulder, her muffled cries dying down slowly.

I almost didn't notice somebody walk up to us, "Clare I need to talk to you." I voice spoke. I looked up, not liking what I saw.

"Speaking of the devil" I muttered under my breath as I grabbed my stuff walking away leaving Clare with Fitz.

* * *

**I had a little too much fun with that little bit of vampire fanfic up there ^ haha :) Sorry for the depressing chapters, it'll get better soon. Who's excited for the next Degrassi on Friday? ECLARE3 And this weeks episode was so funny. (thumbs up for high Drew!) Okay, well thanks for reading this chapter and reviews are lovely!**


End file.
